


Fujisaki's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Fujisaki summons Oowada to the locker room after hours, Oowada can only speculate why. Little does he know, Fujisaki has a secret...
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Fujisaki's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Contains major spoilers for case 1-2.
> 
> The murder is not depicted.
> 
> Fujisaki's pronouns change about halfway through the story.

“Oowada-kun, I…I have something to tell you,” Fujisaki had said as she twisted the hem of her skirt. “Meet me outside the locker rooms tonight.”

Oowada had been taken aback, but he agreed to Fujisaki’s request. As he snuck out of his dorm, he tried to imagine why Fujisaki had asked to meet him so late at night. Perhaps she wanted to ask him to protect her. Fujisaki was, after all, the smallest of all fifteen…no, twelve of them.

Or, maybe, she wanted to confess to him. Oowada coughed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He had to admit, Fujisaki was pretty cute. In the past, he had always dated flashy girls. The gyaru type. Fujisaki’s plain, down-to-earth style was somewhat refreshing.

“All right!” He exclaimed aloud. “I’ll accept your confession, Fujisaki!”

“Er…what was that, Oowada-kun?”

Oowada had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized he was already at the locker rooms. Fujisaki stood next to the door to the boy’s locker room, staring at Oowada with her head cocked in confusion.

“Oh, uh…nothing,” Oowada rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to channel his cool persona. “So, what d’ya wanna to tell me?”

Fujisaki averted her gaze, then, in a voice scarcely louder than a whisper, replied, “Not tell you, so much as show you.”

Fujisaki pulled her MonoPad out of the duffel bag slung over her shoulder and swiped it through the scanner attached to the outside of the boy’s locker room door.

“Fuck! No, wait, don’t—” Oowada began to shout. Why had Fujisaki done that? Didn’t she know that if she tired to get into the boy’s locker room, it would trigger the Gatling gun? Just as Oowada dashed to grab her, the door opened.

He stared at the ajar door, utterly dumfounded. “How…?”

Fujisaki said nothing. She darted into the locker room and beckoned for him to follow. Once they were both inside, she shut the door behind him.

“Fujisaki, what the hell is going on?”

“Oowada-kun…I-I’m actually…a boy.” Fujisaki stared at his feet, his round, flawless cheeks tinged pink.

“What…what’re you talk’n about, Fujisaki? You’re the girliest girl here. There’s no way in hell…”

Fujisaki gnawed on her bottom lip. It seemed as though she was considering something. Then, she pinched her eyes shut and unbuckled her skirt, letting the cloth fall to the ground.

“Look!” She cried, pointing at her crotch. “I’m really a boy!”

“O-oi! Oowada began to shout in protest, but his voice died as he caught a glimpse of Fujisaki’s exposed lower-half. His eyes widened in shock. There was no denying it. Fujisaki was definitely biologically male.

“What the fuck?” Oowada gasped. With this reveal, his dreams of dating a cute girl were gone. Smashed to pieces.

“What the fuck!” He repeated, growling. Without thinking, he grabbed Fujisaki’s flaccid penis. “You sick bastard. You fucking tricked me!”

“No!” Fujisaki attempted to push his hand away, but there was no way he could match Oowada’s strength. Oowada wrapped his free hand around Fujisaki’s waist and hugged Fujisaki to his body.

“I still dunno if I really believe you’re a dude,” Oowada whispered in his ear. “So, why don’t we see if this thing—” he flicked Fujisaki’s quivering dick—“really works.”

“Ah!” Fujisaki attempted to scream, but Oowada pushed him to the ground, straddled him, and picked up the fallen skirt. He shoved it into Fujisaki’s mouth, smirking.

Oowada rubbed his hand along Fujisaki’s shaft, stimulating it until it grew erect in his palm.

“Huh. Not much bigger than when it was soft,” Oowada observed. Fujisaki began to thrash, but Oowada ripped the ribbon off of Fujisaki’s blouse and bound his hands together with it.

“Still don’t really know whether or not it’s a cock. Maybe its just a big clit?” Oowada mused. “I oughtta check your upper-half…”

Oowada unbuttoned Fujisaki’s blouse and cupped his chest.

“Look at these size-A tits!” Oowada hunched over and ran his tongue over Fujisaki’s left nipple. Fujisaki shuddered and let out a whimper. Oowada continued to suck on Fujisaki’s skin, kiss marks blossoming on his torso.

Fujisaki began to quiver. Oowada ripped the skirt out of Fujisaki’s mouth, allowing him to release his cries.

That’s when it happened. Fujisaki orgasmed.

Oowada glared. Fujisaki shaking like a baby bird and dirtied by his own cum, stared back at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. It was perplexingly…sexy.

“Dammit it!” Oowada shrieked, unbuckling his pants. “To get it up for another guy…”

Oowada grinded his dick against Fujisaki’s.

“Feel how big it is? I’m gonna stick this in you,” Oowada murmured. “I’m gonna tear your little girly ass apart.”

“No,” Fujisaki sobbed, “Please—”

Before he could finish pleading, Oowada rammed his penis into Fujisaki’s virgin asshole. Fujisaki moaned, his back arching and his toes curling in his Mary Jane shoes, as semen spurted out of his penis.

“You came just from that?” Oowada was amused. Fujisaki was way sexier than any girl he had ever been with. Maybe it was because he was so pure?

There was a certain thrill to ruining something so pristine, leaving a mark on it.

Oowada thrusted into him rhythmically, pounding Fujisaki’s prostate. Fujisaki’s eyes rolled back in his head, and a think string of drool drizzled out of his mouth.

“Ya sure ya ain’t a girl?” Oowada asked, swinging his hips, their balls clapping together. “’Cuz this tight ass of yours feels like a pussy!”

“No~” Fujisaki hiccupped, “You’re going to fuck me to death~”

...

Makoto gasped. The scene was worse than he could have ever imagined. The room was choked with the scent of jizz. Thick drops of semen were smeared on the wall and floor. And there, in the center of it all, was Fujisaki’s corpse. 

His limbs were splayed out, his genitals clearly visible. His face was twisted into an expression. Makoto initially thought it was a grimace or an expression of fear, but, upon closer inspection, he realized that it was an intense orgasm-face. The kind someone would only find in some perverse porn video.

“Well,” he sighed, the chime signaling the body-discovery announcement ringing in the distance, “At least Fujisaki died happy.”


End file.
